moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crown Chemical Company in Town!
Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange “love sickness” clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell… The Crown Chemical Company is in town! What does this mean? Why…it means that you have a chance to show that special someone you really care! Why not sign up for our super secret admirer mail orders? What is that you ask? Why…let me explain in better detail! Secret Admirer Cards- Our secret admirer cards are items we will mail out to each name that is given or signed up. The secret admirer cards are left anonymous, so that beautiful lady or handsome fellow never has to know directly. Each card is written with care from the Crown Chemical Company to make it especially personal. As the days progress through the week, the cards will also include a complimentary gift! What better way to celebrate the festivities then with a Crown Chemical Company Secret Admire Card? ((You are free to sign up your own characters as well. Just leave a message in our created thread so that our members participating can take note and put you on the list! This is for both Alliance and Horde!)) Other Events The Crown Chemical Company will be assisting the other merchants in the major cities Horde side throughout the holiday. On Certain nights Rpers will be able to purchase holiday items from the CCC members, sample the products and even win prizes. There will be a perfume/cologne that is promotional and themed for the current city. Here are the dates for when the CCC will be in each major Horde city. The Shrine of Two Moons February 12th @ 7:30 PM Server time. Crown Chemical Co. members will be walking around and promoting the “love sickness” products which mostly consist of perfumes and cologne. Not to worry, nothing death threatening occurs from them; at least we do not think! A few of the members will be selling items and promoting the secret admirer cards. Go ahead and ask about the “Mogu For You” perfume! Orgrimmar February 15th @8:00 PM server time. The CCC employees will be walking around and promoting their products, as well as monitoring for any strange “outbreaks” of any kind. Oh, and limited time only- “Dangerously Dabu” for only the most daring of roughnecks. Thunder Bluff February 17th @7:30 PM server time. Have you heard about the new “Gloriously Grazing” perfume? It is all the rage these days. No? Well we can tell you who has heard of it and can even give you a sample. Silvermoon City February 21st @ 8:00 PM server time. Women love chocolate. Don’t lie. We know you do and you know it too. But what is a Sin’Dorei to do with such a slim figure to maintain? Not to worry! At the Crown Chemical Company we developed a way to eat all that milk chocolate and keep that rail thin physique with our “Not so shuffle truffles”. Each box contains a hand selected assortment of chocolates. You’d almost think you were eating the real thing! OH and how can we forget our special featured cologne? “Belore’s Mystery.” We heard it makes your hair glisten and your features somehow become even more chiseled. Is that possible? With Crown Chemical Company, YES IT IS. During the last few days of the Love is in the Air events, a few of the CCC employees will be out and about terrorizing cities (that goes for Alliance as well!) We will not be listing which cities, but if by chance you see them, take them out! They are more than likely there to do something awful… Crown Chemical Company Products *'Secret Admirer Cards' - Series of cards sent to someone via mail. Will also include special gifts as the week progresses! *'Dangerously Dabu Cologne' - Cologne sold in Orgrimmar. *'Belore’s Mystery Cologne' - Cologne sold in Silvermoon City. *'Gloriously Grazing Perfume' - Perfume sold in Thunderbluff. *'Mogu for You Perfume' - Perfume sold in Shrine of Two Moons. *'Princess Package' - (A Princess package is a sales product that consists of one lovely dress, bag of cookies/box of chocolates and a single stem flower.) *'Gentlemens' Giftbox' - (A Gentlemen’s Giftbox contains one dinner suit, a box of chocolate/bag of cookies and a single stem flower) *'Not So Shuffle Truffles' - Surprisingly fat free! *'Single Stem flowers' - Will be assorted and random depending on employee. *'Lucky Love Gift' - A lucky love gift is a random gift given to the person who purchases it. Purchase with caution as the gift selected can be picked by the merchant! The employees will be selling the standard CCC event items as well, if you do not wish to waste your bracelets or currency for the actual items. References This event has been advertised on Tumblr and the Moon Guard Forums! Want to be a Crown Chemical Company member? Have a look at This Document first! Category:Love is in the Air Category:Events Category:Parties and Festivals Category:Crown Chemical Company Category:Royal Apothecary Society (Forsaken) Category:Hand of Vengeance